I Won't Be There
by blacktripp
Summary: You won't torment nor haunt me anymore!" I yelled as dark blue flames forrmed in both my hands. I smiled sickly at the sight of their fearful bodies. It brought me pleasure. Summary sux i know. rating may go up! K?
1. Default Chapter

** ME: **Hey every 1! This is my 1st Harry Potter fanfic. So plez review! I hope I can do this right! I do not own Sirius Black, Remus, James, Lily, Peter, nor any of the HP people. But I do own the evil foster parents, Eve, and Andy. As well as myself. Vivian Crypt. She/I have black hair and blue grey eyes. I am friends with the Marauders along with Molly and Lily. And some oc's along the way. (POV fic.) Enjoy the fic. While I try to get the REAL Sirius back from past the veil.

** CHAPTER 1: Starting Out**

****

**'ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET UP!? YOU HAVE TO HURRY OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!'** yelled a little voice in my head. "Shut up you taunt. I don't need you to lecture me. That's Andy's job as well as Eve's. Now let me sleep!' I replied to the voice angrily. I slept for about two in half hours later until I was awaken by my name being called. **"VIVIAN!!** Wake up you stupid girl! I don't even know why we even have to put up with you anyways!" yelled a man with dark brown hair and sapphire eyes, standing above me in my black painted room.

**"SHUT UP ANDY!** I'm up already. Now that we have established that, why don't you go screw Eve or something? I need to get dressed. Oh, and the only reason you do put up with me is because I come with a check." I said with a smirk on my face. "You bitch! You'll regret that!" Andy yelled raising his hand about to slap me. But a woman's voice from the open doorway stopped him from doing so. "Oh look who it is. _Mistress Bitch-a lot_. Come to help Andy, or just watch this time so you won't get your dainty little hands dirty?" I asked with a smirk knowing that I had hit her in her pride. 'I enjoy watching them suffer. It's just too much fun,' I thought to myself.

"Andy. I don't think that she should be slapped. She must be beaten for that impudent tongue of hers instead." Said a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "Of course Eve. She _should _be beat. May I do the honors?" Andy asked in a sarcastic tone. Eve nods her head in a yes movement, and Andy then starts towards me. I close my eyes waiting patiently for my beating. Then it came. Blood running down my back, stinging the previous scars. I scream in pain as Andy continues the beating with Eve and her arms crossed watching, and grinning the whole time.

"Andy. That's enough. Vivian has had her pain for the moment. Let us go. Vivian, darling, we're going out for the day. We'll be back at about... 2:45 pm. So you just stay here." Eve said as she and Andy left my room. "Those bastards. I'll get back at them. I swear it." I said before I turned to my clock it read; 3:56am. I moaned as I got up and took a shower. When I stepped out I got dress for the day. I wore black baggie jeans with a few chains, a black t-shirt that said in white,"Shhh, that's the sound of nobody caring what you think" on the front. I then packed up my truck with clothes and books and other things that I would need for Hogwarts. I headed downstairs and towards the door but was stopped abruptly by Eve.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" asked Eve pissed with her "loyal" 'Andy' by her side, as if waiting for a command. "I don't think I'm going anywhere, Eve. I know where I'm going. Unlike someone I know." I said sarcastically. "But if must insist on being nosey I'm going to my friends house for the rest of the summer. So you just stay here, and wait for me like good little puppies. Andy already has the right idea." I said pointing to Andy. He did a pitiful glare and I gave him a cold one. He backed off. "Well I'm off. **DON'T** hope to see you soon." I said as I left the front door. **"OH NO YOU DON'T!! VIVIAN!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!"** yelled Eve with her face really flushed. "No more will you ever haunt nor torment me ever again!" I yelled as the lights went out and there were dark blue flames everywhere.

Eve and Andy ran away and I brought the flames to me. "That's that." I said to myself grabbing my trunk and heading down the front steps into the cold September morning, for my best friend's, Lily Evans, house. I had to walk about an hour or so before I got to her neighborhood. Her house was very different from Eve's house. Lily's house was white with huge pillars in the front of the two story house. It was the most beautiful houses in the whole cul-de-sac. I took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. It was so distinct that I could tell that winter was so on its way. I then quickly came to my senses and headed for the house on the far right.

I slowly climbed the 5 steps to her front porch door. I laid my trunk down, and sat down myself with a **"THUMP."** I looked around Lily's neighborhood for a good look to see if anything had changed since the last time I was here. "Nope, nothing different. You would have thought something would have been changed," I said out loud to myself. I was so caught up with looking around that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me with what felt like a _knife._ I turned my head slowly to revile a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure then reached a hand out to me and then.....

* * *

Me: well there you are with the first chapter of my Harry Potter story. Sry that it was so short. I promise to make the next chapters longer. And if any of the Harry Potter authors or authoresses can lend me ANY help that would be great! I will be waiting for any reviews you send me alright? Thanx ev'ry 1! 


	2. Staying Over

Me: Here's the 2nd chapter hope you like! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
**CHAPTER 2: STAYING OVER**  
  
I turned my head to see... Lily holding her wand at my neck ready to cast a spell. "Aww... now is that any way to treat your best friend, Lily?" I asked looking up at her as she lowered her wand. "No. But I thought you were Petunia. My mistake," Lily said with a giggle as we exchanged hugs. "So, what brings _Miss Vivian Crypt_ to my lovely home?" Lily asked. "Andy and Eve. They left me home alone again. So I thought that I could just stay with you until the school term started that is." I finished. Lily looked at me with raised eyebrows. _'I haven't told_ _Lily nor anybody else of what those muggles do to me, and I never will. But has Lily figured it out. About all of my scars, and if she has did she tell anyone?'_ I thought to myself.

"Please can I stay with you Lily? I'll do the face. The face not even you can resist." I said pretending to beg, with much sarcasm in my voice. "No not the face anything but the face. Hey?! Since when do _YOU_, _Vivian Crypt_, beg?" asked Lily sarcastically. "_Damn_. Didn't think you would catch on so quickly. But hey, Lily, I've got great news. You actually figured that one out faster than the last one." I said in a mocking voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can stay here. C'mon in I've got James on the two way mirror." Lily said as we walked in the house. The house was just as I remembered it! Hard wood floors, clean to perfection. White spotless walls lining the halls. (a/n: I rhymed) "Uh, Viv? You okay?" Lily asked snapping me out of my daze. "Yeah. Of course. So _how long_ _has it been_ since you and lover boy have been together?" I asked sarcastically smirking at the mirror with James' face in it. "About since the last day of term, Viv." Lily replied. James wasn't paying attention. "James was asking me about a party that he and Sirius are having at school. You want to come?" she asked me. "Sure I guess. Who else is going?" I asked sounding amused. "Hey James?" Lily asked into the two way mirror. "Who else is going to the party of yours?" "Molly, Remus, Peter, Sirius, you and me." James replied into the mirror. ** "JAMES POTTER! VIVIAN ISN'T INVITED!?"** Lily yelled at him. Her face flushed with anger. **"WHAT**?! Why is she there? Yes of course she is!" James replied quickly. "That's cold James. Really cold. But I'll come anyways." I replied venomously into the mirror. "Why? So you can see your Padfoot?" James asked fluttering his eyelashes at me. "We're just friends! **SO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!** People might _actually_ take you seriously." I replied to him blushing a little pink, hoping that no one saw. "When does anybody take the Marauders seriously?" asked Lily. "Yeah. Point taken. So I'll see you lovely ladies at the party? Oh and Vivian, I'll be sure to tell Sirius that you're coming. Bye" James said as his face vanished from the mirror. "Oh that creep! And you like him _why_?" I asked Lily frustrated. "Because he's sweet at times. Not to mention popular." Lily added with a giggle. I could help but laugh myself. When we finally stopped laughing Lily asked," Do you like Sirius?" "Like I told James, **WE ARE** **JUST FRIENDS!"** I yelled at her. "You don't have to get all pissed. It was just a question. But you can deny it all you want, because I can tell that you really do like him." Lily finished with a twinkle in her eye. I blushed slightly," Yeah I do like him, a lot! Just don't tell him okay?" I replied. "Cross my heart. Besides, I think he fancies you, Viv." Lily said. "I've seen the way he stares at you." "Really. He likes me?" I said out loud. "Yep. Now c'mon, we need to get some rest. Tomorrow we go shopping for our school term things and new clothes!" Lily said jumping up and down with a big smile upon her face. "Alright. Besides who knows we might find something we can wear to the party." I replied following her up the stairs to her room. "Well Here is your bed, were you will sleep. I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you. Well I'm going to bed again. See you in the afternoon, Viv" Lily said and got into bed. "Aww c'mon Lil' it's already 7:45AM I think you can stay up for a little while longer." I said trying to keep her awake but to no avail. "Nice try. But I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up at around 10:00AM or something..." Lily said but then slipped into a dreamland. "Hmm. She's in her dreamland already? Wow that was fast. I wonder what Sirius is doing right now?" I asked myself out loud. 

** AT JAMES' HOUSE!   
**  
"Hey! Sirius. I just got off the mirror with Lily and guess who's over at her house?" James said all too excited. "Who? Molly maybe?" Sirius answered. "Nope! Vivian Crypt!" James said then fell to the floor laughing as he saw his best friend's face. "You look shocked. Are you ok?" James asked through fits of laughter. "Of course I am. And why would the knowledge of Vivian excite me..." but Sirius trailed off as James held up something and read," _Every time I look at her_ _my heart screams to tell her I love her, but something in me wants to hold back. I love Vivian with all my might. But how do I tell her? I long to get her alone so that I may..."_ But James was stopped when Sirius tackled him to the floor with much force.

"How dare you read that! And where did you get that?" Sirius yelled. "I got it from your trunk where else? Besides, we're the best of friends. I won't tell anybody about your little desire. But I think I can get you alone with her to tell her that you love her." James said. Sirius thought for awhile before saying," Alright. But when and where?" "How about, on the first Hogsmade trip of the year? What do you say?" James replied. "Sounds good to me. Let's get everything ready for term." Sirius said and went to James' room to pack his stuff. "Fine. Whatever." James said as he followed his best friend to his room to pack his clothes as well. _'I can't wait to see_ _Vivian again. It's been so long. I hope I can do this. I hope she doesn't have a lover.'_ Sirius thought to himself before he and James got ready for the day as the sun came up. 

**AT LILY'S HOUSE  
**  
"Do you think Sirius has a girlfriend already?" I asked Lily. "I don't know maybe. I mean, he can have any girl he wants. So he might have one." Lily said getting dressed. She wore a pair of tight fitting Mudd jeans and a white t-shirt that says in the front in black, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." I wore some black tight fitting jeans too with a black t-shirt that had a dysfunctional bear on the front with a wreaked lab in the back ground said," Just because I'm cute, doesn't mean I won't rip your head off." "Are you ready to go Lily?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah I am. Let's go. We're going by Floo Powder okay?" she replied looking at me. I nod my head and we were off for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Me: Well there you have it another chapter of the Harry Potter story. I hope you will review. I really hope I get more reviews. T.T  
  
Draco pops up: Who in the bloody hell is morning? looks at me Well HELLLLOOO NURSE!!  
  
Me: I'm happy now. Plz review! 


	3. Shopping and a nightmare

Me: Here you go with the 3rd chapter of I Won't Be There. I hope you enjoy!

Draco: Hey? How did I get here? I was tormenting Potter, then I'm here. Not that I don't like it here.

Me: Okay? O.o I have a new guest here today. Say hello to HARRY POTTER!

**Harry pops up**

Harry: Where am I?

Draco: Why is Potter here?!

Harry: So I can be near her! **Points to me**

Draco: Oh no you don't!

Me: I don't own the Marauders, Lily, Molly or anybody else except for my character.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Shopping

"Okay. So we need our books, robes, brooms, and party clothes. Anything-else?" I asked Lily as we got to Diagon Alley. "Not that I know of. Oh! I almost forgot, were having a ball this year! We have to go get dresses. C'mon!" Lily exclaimed dragging me into a dress shop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX INSIDE THE SHOP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look at this dress, Viv. Does it look good on me or do I look fat?" Lily asked trying on a white halter top dress, made out of fine material. The dress is semi tight fitting on Lily's curved body. The dress it's self goes to the floor. "Perfect. Now let me go find one." I said. I came out wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, which fell to the floor. It had gold trimmings on the front. In the front it laced up, kinda like a corset. "What about this?" I asked Lily. "Two thumbs up!" Lily giggled. "I can't wait for the party. This going to be so cool!" Lily squealed. "I know. Me either." Came a voice from behind us. We both turned around only to find Remus there with a book in hand.

"Oh hey Remus. Are James and Sirius with you?" I asked. "Not that I can recall. But I think they're at Flourish and Blots." Remus replied going back to his book. "Oh, well are you going to the ball?" Lily asked. "Yes I am. Are you ladies going as well?" Remus asked back. "When have you known Lily and I to not go to something like that?" I said putting my arm around Lily's neck. "That is quite true, Vivian." Remus replied with a warm smile. "Well we'll see you later. We have to get some more of our school supplies. Bye Remus!" Lily and I said as we left for Flourish and Blots.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH JAMES AND SIRIUS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear?! There's going to be a ball this year! Isn't it exciting?" Molly exclaimed excitedly. "Yes Molly. We know. Who are you going to go with?" James asked Molly. "Arthur. What about you, James?" Molly asked knowing the answer already. "Lily of course. And what about you Sirius?" James asked giving his friend a devious grin. "Any girl I want to. You do know that right?" Sirius replied back smirking. "Okay? Oh Lily! Vivian! Over here!" Molly shouted from across the shop. "Vivian?" Sirius said under his breath. "Hey Molly, Sirius, James." I said glaring at James for last night. "Hey Viv. What's up?" James asked waving his hands up in defense. "Right. Molly it's great to see you again." I said hugging my friend. "You too." Molly replied. "I missed you two so much as well." I said to James and Sirius. "You're not mad at me Viv?" James asked hugging me. "No I'm not. Well at least not right now that is." I said. "Vivian. You look beautiful. Did you go on any dates without telling me, your big brother?" Sirius asked teasing.

"Nope. But I will at school." I replied looking up at him. Sirius looked shocked. "I'm just kidding. I like only one guy." I said, his face softened. "Who?" He asked. "I'm not telling." I said. "So are you ready for the party tonight?" James asked changing the subject. "Oh yeah! I can't wait." Molly yelled. "Well Viv and I have to shop some more. See you guys later." Lily said as we went the door. But James stopped us. He pulled Lily into a very passionate kiss. Went they finally broke the kiss, we went to go buy some hooded robes and then left Diagon Alley. When we got back to Lily's house we packed up all of our things and went up stairs to take showers then go to bed. _'I have to get Sirius and Vivian together. But how? Maybe James, Molly, Remus and Peter can help. Yeah. This will be good.'_Lily thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LILY'S DREAM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LILY'S POV

**HOGWARTS **

**James, Remus, Molly, Peter and I are all pushing Vivian and Sirius into a closet and lock the door for 7 min. When they come they tell us that they are together and can't be separated. **

**SCENE CHANGES **

**Sirius has been gone for 5 hours and no one could find him. "Where could that womanizer be?" James asked. "Shut up James!" Vivian yelled hitting him in the head. We all went to go look for him until he found us. "Uh, sorry guys about being gone. Uh. Vivian? Do you think you could walk back to the common room with me?" Sirius asked. "Yeah sure." She replied. So they walked back together. Suddenly, Sirius pushes Vivian into an empty room and starts chocking her! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END DREAM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily woke up with beads of sweat running down her face. "Lil are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. "Okay. Whatever you say." I replied as we both got dressed. Days after the nightmare incident Lily was fine. The next week we boarded the Hogwarts Express and were on our way to our 5th year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Me: There you go with the third chapter that no one seems to care about. Oh well. If I don't get ne more reviews then I'm deleting this whole file. Well I really hope I get reviews. AS a bonus, I'll make the rest of this fanfiction not a POV!! Oh well see ya!!! 


End file.
